


Первое "Привет"

by marianna_night



Series: Слова [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Series, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Барри всегда думал, что соулмейты есть у всех.





	Первое "Привет"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080585) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> Фик-сопровождение для [Слова на моей коже](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11649429) от лица Барри.

Они начинают учить буквы в детском саду, и Барри уже знает, как написать свое имя. Еще он знает _Лен_ , _мама_ и _папа_. Он не знает остальных слов, но мама говорит, что он быстро учится.

Когда некоторые дети говорят о том, что они хотят попробовать получить ответ, Барри не совсем понимает, что они имеют в виду. Он все равно согласно кивает. Он спросит у мамы, когда она придет его забирать.

\- Милый, - говорит мама со смехом, заставляя Барри улыбаться. Ему нравится смех его мамы. - Не у всех соулмейт есть сразу же, некоторым людям приходится ждать контакта.

Барри всегда думал, что соулмейты есть у всех. Мама и папа могут писать друг другу, и у него всегда был кто-то, чтобы рисовать картинки вместе с ним, еще до того, как он знал, что это Лен. Это просто что-то, что делают люди.

То, что говорит мама, звучит неправильно.

\- Ты уверена? - спрашивает у нее Барри, нахмурившись.

\- Уверена, - отвечает мама, все еще улыбаясь. - Твой Лен особенный.

Пройдет еще какое-то время, прежде чем Барри поймет, что у некоторых людей вообще не бывает соумейтов, но сейчас ему просто жаль тех детей, у кого еще никого нет.

*

Когда Айрис пишет свое первое _привет_ на руке и не получает ответа, она так расстраивается, что Барри тоже становится плохо.

\- Тебе просто придется подождать немного дольше, - говорит ей Барри, пытаясь утешить.

Пройдет два года, прежде чем окажется, что Барри прав, но прямо сейчас они этого не знают. Тем не менее, Айрис собирает свое мужество и улыбается Барри дрожащей улыбкой.

\- Ты прав, Бар, я могу подождать.

Он совсем не упоминает Лена почти месяц после этого, потому что думает, что это снова расстроит Айрис.

Он спрашивает у родителей, когда был его первый контакт. Они не помнят. Барри тоже не помнит и чувствует себя виноватым из-за этого. Это должно быть особенным событием, так ведь?

Мама обнимает его, когда он говорит ей об этом.

\- То, что есть у вас с Леном, особенное, Барри, - говорит она.

*

_Прости, что не ответил. Я работал._

Барри смотрит на слова на своей руке. Он хотел рассказать Лену об уроке химии, но тот не ответил. Конечно, Лен не всегда отвечал сразу же, как и Барри не может отвечать, когда он в школе.

Или когда он ужинает с родителями, как сейчас.

\- Я думаю, что Лен _взрослый_ , - говорит Барри, глядя на свою руку. Он никогда раньше об этом не задумывался, но теперь он знает, что прав.

Его родители переглядываются.

\- Почему ты так решил? - спрашивает мама.

\- Он работает, - замечает Барри.

\- Думаю, что ты можешь быть прав, - говорит папа. - В этом нет ничего страшного, так ведь?

Барри не уверен, почему папа спрашивает его об этом, но кивает, потому что папа выглядит обеспокоенным.

\- Конечно.

Он еще некоторое время гоняет еду по тарелке, прежде чем умоляюще взглянуть на маму.

\- Я могу пойти?

\- Уверен, что наелся?

Он с готовностью кивает, и мама улыбается.

\- Хорошо, Барри, я уберу за тобой со стола. Передай Лену привет от меня.

\- Спасибо, мам! - говорит Барри, прежде чем унестись в свою комнату.

 _Ничего страшного_ , пишет Барри под словами Лена, _мама передает привет_.

*

После смерти матери Барри Лен единственный, кто не говорит ему, что человека в желтом не существует.

 _Возможно, тебе было бы проще, если бы ты не рассказывал об этом людям_ , пишет ему Лен, но он никогда не говорит Барри, что он должен прекратить. _Это твое решение_ , пишет Лен вместо этого.

Все думают, что отец Барри сделал это, и Барри должен продолжать говорить им, что они не правы. И неважно, насколько сложным это делает жизнь Барри.

Теперь он пишет Лену только по вечерам. Когда Барри в кровати и Джо уже пожелал ему спокойной ночи. Барри не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел, что он пишет у себя на руках, а Лен думает, что будет лучше, если теперь он будет секретом.

Они забрали его отца, Барри не хочет, чтобы они забрали еще и Лена.

Конечно, Айрис уже знает про Лена. Барри не знает, значит ли это, что Джо тоже знает. Но никто не спрашивает его об этом, и Барри ничего не говорит.

В ночь, когда Лен говорит ему, что он в тюрьме и что он разговаривал с отцом Барри, он долго плачет. Он вжимает голову в подушку и пытается не шуметь. Он надеется, что не разбудит Джо.

Барри плачет потому, что с его отцом все в порядке. Он плачет потому, что часть его _счастлива_ , что Лен в тюрьме. Потому что он может попросить Лена сказать его отцу, что Барри любит его и скучает.

Он обещает сам себе, что сохранит все секреты Лена, какими бы они ни были.

Барри плачет до тех пор, пока не засыпает.

*

\- ...писать что-то важное, она просто никогда не пишет в ответ.

Барри улавливает конец предложения девочки, сидящей перед ним в автобусе.

\- Боже, это отстойно, - говорит сидящая рядом с ней подруга. - По крайней мере мне отвечают, хоть нам обоим до сих пор нужен словарь, если мы пытаемся сказать что-то сложнее обычного "привет!"

Барри странно подслушивать, как другие люди говорят о своих соулмейтах. Но после подслушивания этого разговора он начинает уделять этому больше внимания.

Он никогда не думал о том, что рассказывает Лену все, даже вещи, о которых не может сказать Джо и даже Айрис. Он никогда не думает, что есть что-то странное в том, что Лен делится своими секретами с Барри, даже если некоторые из них могут отправить Лена за решетку или даже хуже, если бы Барри кому-нибудь о них рассказал.

Они соулмейты. Соулмейты делятся друг с другом.

Правда же?

Он не может поспрашивать об этом людей. Спрашивать о чьем-то соулмейте не принято, да и этот человек наверняка захочет узнать, зачем он вообще спрашивает.

Поэтому Барри отправляется к своему отцу, потому что Джо наконец-то перестал пытаться отговорить его от визитов.

Его отец качает головой в ответ на вопросы, но не прекращает улыбаться.

\- Даже твоя мама и я никогда не рассказывали друг другу всего. Особенно до того, как мы встретились.

Ни один из них не упоминает соулмейта Барри.

Этой ночью Барри впервые спрашивает Лена, встретятся ли они когда-нибудь.

 _Идиот_ , пишет Барри на обратной стороне запястья, когда Лен заканчивает рассказывать ему обо всем, что может пойти не так.

Насколько вообще реально то, что кто-нибудь узнает, просто потому, что они виделись? Но это не то, что пишет Барри. _Ладно, не хочу быть обузой_ , торопливо царапает он вместо этого, чтобы Лен не подумал неправильно.

Ответ Лена появляется так же быстро. _Я просто не хочу вовлекать тебя во все это._

Лен имеет в виду в свою жизнь, и это в некотором роде больно, но Барри знает, что Лен просто пытается его защитить. Это помогает, пусть и немного.

*

 _Лиза расхохоталась_ , пишет Лен, когда Барри спрашивает, как Мик и Лиза восприняли новости о том, что Барри работает в полиции.

 _Это хорошо или плохо?_ пишет Барри.

 _Не уверен_ , гласит ответ. Больше букв появляется почти мгновенно, и Барри ждет. _Ты же понимаешь, что если бы они знали обо мне, ты потерял бы свою работу?_

Что Барри действительно хочет от своей работы, так это доказать невиновность отца. Если работа в полицейском департаменте Централ Сити приблизит его к этому, он будет работать так долго, как сможет.

 _Ну, они не знают. Ты в любом случае важнее, чем какая-то работа_ , пишет Барри.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Лен пишет хоть что-нибудь.

*

Ударяет молния, и внезапно ему говорят, что прошло девять месяцев.

Первое, о чем думает Барри, когда приходит в себя, это Лен. И как только он остается один, он корябает _прости, что так долго_ на руке, не уверенный, что он на самом деле имеет в виду.

Происходит слишком много всего, и у него нет времени, чтобы рассказать Лену о чем-либо. Когда он наконец-то выкраивает время для себя, он не может вспомнить, почему все причины, по которым он не может увидеть Лена, важны.

 _Где ты? Адрес. Пожалуйста?_ пишет Барри, вцепившись в черный маркер трясущимися пальцами. Потому что он так не может. Он проснулся частью чего-то невероятного и не может справиться с этим в одиночку.

По крайней мере теперь, с этой новой скоростью, он может быть не будет обузой для Лена.

Поэтому Барри бежит и бежит. Всю дорогу в руки Лена.

Молния в его крови поет, когда Лен касается его, и Барри думает, что никогда не хочет отпускать его.

*

Когда Лен целует его, единственное, о чем Барри может думать, это то, что его мама была права.

То, что у них есть, особенное.


End file.
